Unexpecting News
by assgroff
Summary: Rachel gets some unexpecting news that will change both hers and Brody's life forever.


_Positive_

Never in her life did she think that one word could change her life completely. But this one word definitely wasn't the word she wanted. Because of that one word she was going to have to figure out another life path and future. Everything she worked hard for and to get to was all going to be thrown away because of this one word. How was she supposed to adjust to this and to top it off how was she supposed to tell her boyfriend. Oh god if she tells him she is positive he wouldn't be in her life anymore, he had a bright future ahead of him and she was only going to hold him back.

This was it Rachel Berry was about to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant, he had the right to know and if he decides to stay or not..well that was his decision and not hers. As much as she would hope he would stay she would understand if he didn't want to be a part of her life or the baby's life. But she knew she would have to tell him as it was something she couldn't keep from him, he had the right to know. Rachel soon pulled out her cell phone as she looked through the contacts but soon stopped at a certain name.

Brody Weston.

The thought of the older boy did bring a smile to her face, he made her absolutely happy and she didn't know what she would do without him. He was her world and he made her happy, he was the first guy she met when she came to New York and he made her New York experience the best experience of her life. And it made her not regret going to New York. If she never went to New York she probably would be living an unhappy life well at the time she was sure she would be happy but now she was sure she wouldn't be as happy as she is now. Well except with the baby drama and that was something she wasn't so sure about. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep the baby..she had a future a future she didn't even plan about sharing another life with.

R: Hey Brody..  
B: Hey Rach (: how are you?  
R: I'm good I guess..there is something I need to talk to you about.  
B: Rachel..is everything alright?  
R: Yeah everything is ok. I just really want to see you.  
B: Oh ok well I can stop by the apartment.  
R: Awesome, sounds great I can't wait to see you.  
B: I can't wait to see you either, I love you 3  
R: I love you too.

Rachel soon put the phone down as she let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. She didn't think she could do this. What is Brody was upset? What if he hated her after he found out the news? Gosh Rachel shouldn't be thinking so negatively right now. Right now she just needed to relax and wait till Brody arrived so their talk could begin.

After about 45 minutes she soon heard a knock on the door as she slowly got up and looked in the mirror to make sure there was no trace that she was crying. The last thing she needed was for Brody to see her crying. Rachel soon took in a deep breath as she walked over to the door and opened the door as she put on a fake smile. "Hey Brody, glad you are finally here." She spoke softly as she gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "Of course I was going to come, I wouldn't lie about stopping by..so what did you want to talk about?" He spoke softly as he looked at the small brunette in front of him. Well this is it, it was time for Rachel to talk to Brody and give him the news. The news she was sure he wouldn't be too happy about but she had to tell him.

"Let's just go take a seat on the couch." She spoke softly as she took his hand and walked over to the couch, as they made their way she had to keep telling herself to calm down. There was no time to freak out and let her nerves take control.

"So you remember that night we had a few weeks ago?" She spoke quietly as she looked at her hands as she wanted to avoid eye contact with the older boy.

"Umm yeah of course, it was a very special night between us but what does that have to do with whatever you wanted to tell me?" He spoke with curiosity and Rachel could tell he had no clue what she wanted to tell him and that was a good thing…right?

"Well umm earlier today I realized what date it was and I did the math..and I'm late Brody." She spoke quietly, "And I took a test and it comfirmed..I'm pregnant Brody." That was it, he finally knew what she wanted to tell him and now she just had to wait on how he was going to react and that was what scared her, she didn't know how he was going to react or what he might say or do.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" Brody stuttered as Rachel nodded her head. There wasn't much she could say at this point as she didn't exactly know how he felt.

"If you want to leave me you can." She spoke softly, "Cause I would understand if you wanted nothing to do with this." She slowly turned her head and looked at the other boy and soon was engulfed in a hug which confused her even more.

"I'm not going to leave you Rachel, yes I am shocked and scared. But I will never leave you alone with this baby. As it is partially my fault you are in this spot, but I want to help you raise this baby." He smiled lightly at her as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I am going to be there with you through the entire thing, this baby deserves to have a great life and if I left you I know it wouldn't since it would probably think that I want nothing to do with them." Brody smiled softly at her.

Rachel couldn't believe it, Brody was going to actually stay with her. Yes it was something she hoped for and she couldn't be even more happier now that she got the answer she wanted. They were going to be great parents well she knew he was going to be a great dad as he was the best person she has ever met and she was lucky to call him hers. Nothing could get better then this..but now she hoped they were both ready for this journey as a pregnancy wasn't something they planned for now but for now she was just going to worry about this moment then what the future was going to hold for them.


End file.
